the day deep blue took over
by candykiss228
Summary: okay so one day everybody wakes up in prison the title tells you the rest pairings txp kxi rxm pxl kxz rated t for violence also tragedy chapter 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

Peacexxx:hey guys

Kisshu : aren't you ment to be working on other stories

Peace:no I am not

Kisshu:why?

Ichigo:because she deleted them all

O.O kisshu:why did you do that

Peace we will talk at the end of the story okay this is a story called the day deep blue took over ENJOY! Oh ya 'means talking' ''means thinking''

Ichigo's pov

''okay where is everyone all I can see is darkness and all I hear is screaming .Wait is that ….Deep Blue's voice I hear. I really should wake up now.''

Kisshu pov

''oh great where am I now. I have a really bad headache. Wait what happened''

NOW AWAKE

''where the hell am I now wait where the hell is pai and taruto and the mews''

'PAI TARUTO WHERE ARE YOU'!

OKAYdisclaimer:I do not own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power but I do own charectors that appear in the next chapter

Me;read on my pets read on and review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Peace:hey guys I would like to give a big thank you to my first reviewer pirate lass jack sparrow here is a big present (a box with kisshu in it )send it back whenever you want

Pai:YAY HE IS FINALLY GONE …..8D

Peace:on with the story

'_PAI TARUTO WHERE ARE YOU.'kish shouted_

Kish pov

PAI TARUTO WHERE ARE YOU KISH SHOUTED

'ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU'KISH

kish shouted again he was in some kind of prison. When he looked up he saw more that were full of humans he looked down and he saw aliens .Then he got a glimpse of something it was yellow with brown was that 'PUDDING' kish shouted to the girl across from him and then he was terrified with what he saw.

Pudding pov

''I heard someone scream my name'' .But I couldn't move or open my I tried and tried to open my now I wish I hadn't done that .I woke up to find I was in some prison a jeez it was big it had everyone in it .I had a really big pain in my stomach I looked down and my stomach was bleeding like miami falls so I took the scarf I was wearing and wrapped it around the deep cut. I heard someone shouting my name and I looke across and there was kisshu he was shouting something to me but I couldn't really hear him I think it was look for the mews and pai and taruto .It all came rushing back to me I remember what happened

_Flashback_

_Me and the other mews where in the park it was a beautiful day_

''_I wonder where the aliens are '' but then we heard a ripple in the wind we all looked around and there was taruto and the others but before we could say anything pai said 'hurry up and hide '._

_End flash back_

''I guess we were to late'' I thought to myself . But when I looked around I saw a alien girl being dragged in to a prison sell screaming every swear word under the sun but before they threw her in they stabbed her '' how dare they do that to her I thought again.I heard screaming lots of screaming from the room beside us I couldn't take it any more.

Taruto pov

''oh god where the hell am I wait where's pudding and the rest of the mews and pai and kish''. KISSHU PAI WHERE ARE YOU I SHOUTED over here I heard one say I looked over and saw kish and pudding I was happy they were still alive .But one problem where are the rest .

Kisshu pov

'TART over here' I screamed and tried to teleport to him.' OUCH 'I cried in pain the put a teleporting device on us that means we can't teleport.'DAMN YOU DEEP BLUE DAMN YOU 'but then I saw an unconscious pai being dragged into a room nobody wanted to know about it was the room we got killed in or made servants but only the talented and loyal ones were made servants 'PAI' I shouted as loud as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own tmm/mmp only megumi

'_PAI' I screamed as loud as possible_

_End recap_

Ichigo pov

'KISSHU' I shouted 'what'? he shouted back 'you know that room pai is being dragged into I am next and I don't know what to do' I said weakly back from the amount of blood loss .Oh no I heard him say in a whisper

Megumi pov(girl that just got threw in and stabbed)

A girl with dark black hair and very pale skin was lying on the floor crying in pain from the stab she got in her stomach she opened her sky blue eyes and shouted in pain as she got dragged out into the killing room with another guy (pai) with purplish grey hair and it tied at the side they where both chained up and left there for a while '_hey' _I whispered so they wouldn't here _ 'wake up'. '_Jee this guy is outcold.' I said to my self ' where am I' the other guy said

Pai pov

'where am i' I said and looked across and saw a girl with long black hair and big blue eyes she was wearing a top like taruto but pink with a blue bow but it had a dark blue vest under it and pink shorts she wasn't wearing any shoes. 'Hey girl we need to get out of here' I said trying to loosen the chains. 'You think I don't know that already and my names Megumi' . 'Huro Megumi'.well 'Megumi my names pai'.'Ikisatashi Pai'.

Megumi pov

You think I don't know that don't already and my names Megumi'.'Huro Megumi'I said . Well Megumi my name is Pai.'Okay that's it no more learning about each other' I said.'We are stuck in a dark room it's cold and we're hanging by the ceiling BY CHAINS' I said with a scared voice.''JESUS this girl is freaking me out'' I thought .

Back with kisshu pov

''oh great ichigo is about to get killed one of my best friends are probably diying what do I do'' I was deep in thought until I heard a deadly scream was that it was it was ichigo.**ICHIGO! I** shouted at the top of my then two more bodies were thrown out it was Zakuro and mint ''oh great''

Ichigo pov

I was just sitting their wondering what to do where the others were. But then someone dragged me out and stabbed me in the back .So I screamed.'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP'! I shouted but they put a gag over my mouth and it went black the last words I heard was **ICHIGO!.**Then it went black.

Peace:how was it I just wanted a chapter about megumi

Pai:in the next chapter im going to….(punched by megumi)

Megumi:save it for later read and review

Peace:and if you have any ideas send them in plz

CHOW MY LITTLE BIRDIES


	4. Chapter 4

Peace:hey guys I finally updated

Pudding:dosen't peace have something to say Na No Da

Kisshu:ummmmm ya

Peace:oh ya thank you to all my reviewers here is a video off tart and pudding kissing

Tart: y-you t-taped us K-k-Kissing

Ichigo yupdisclaimer:peacexxx does not own mmp/tmm otherwise masayabaka treehugger would die in the first episode and it would be longer

Minto pov

''where am I WHERE'S MY TEA'' I mentally secreamed. I felt someone pick me out and throw me into a crowded room then we moved again. I felt chains and someone screaming my name then my eyes flung open. I was in a dark cold room with a dim light I slowly agusted to the light and saw what nobody wants to see. It was a pile of dead me was pai who whispered something that I couldn't work out

Pai pov

I saw the door fling open and saw what I thought was minto then it got closer ''it was minto ''I thought after she was hung up I looked over at megumi who was just managing to breath _oh god _I whispered

Zakuro pov

'great' I said in a worrying tone there was dead people in a pile right beside…this prison cell then I saw a flash of blue ''I'm sure that was minto'' ''luckily they haven't got to me yet''…' spoke to soon' I said out loud as I was being dragged dragged into the room of death and was hung up beside minto

Lettuce pov

''where are my glasses I can't see anything'' 'got them' I said and put them on and god I wish…..i didn't all it was is prison ''anyway anough worrying lettuce where is everybody''

Ichigo pov

''I'm next I'm next'' I thought over and over I looked around and saw a girl only about 2 and she just got killed

'HOW DARE THEY' I shouted so just about everybody could here kisshu looked over to me shocked I was glowing a pinky/ red and I shouted 'MEW MEW UPGRADE' I shouted as my once pink outfit turned dark pink and my ribbon on my tail turned white and so did my shoes and looked at me shocked and one of deep blue's servants came up I was very suprized for who it was it Moe one of my best friends 'moe' I said 'I will serve deep blue and you must be destroyed' she said back to me and pulled out a sword

Taruto pov

Ok I know where kisshu pai pudding and ichigo kisshu was two cells away from me ichigo was beside pudding and was infront of kish wait whats ichigo saying did she just get a upgrade on her mew power

'COOL'! Oh great now she's fighting. Kisshu looked a little like that he was in pain .Thats never good kisshu never EVER shows pain.

Megumi pov

'is it me or is it getting colder in here'I said y-yeah the girl called minto said shivering damn pai said also shivering zakuro just hung there looking around for something or someone. 'what you looking for' I said Our stuff zakuro said ba+ck oh I replyed still weak from blood loss

Ichigo pov

''oh god moe your better fighter then y-''I thought but got pushed off the edge(there in the middle of like thousands of cells)  
but before i fell I got a grip off something i opened my eyes and saw that I was upside down and her tail wrapped around one of the bars of my open cell ''idea'' I thought and flipped over so I was hanging by my hands stood up on the bars and swingged it shut ''she could just open it she had the keys right now moe was banging on it but I kept a good grip to the other cell so it stayed closed mow was right beside me so I grabbed the keys and locked the cell kisshu looked weird and shocked 'one mew out another tenthousand people left first I unlocked pudding by swinging across then I jumped across to kisshu and then climbed over to taruto who was two cells away from him so when they were all unlocked kisshu said 'wait if pai, zakuro and minto are in the tdr(short for the death room)and are still alive where is that green mew lettuce'.'oh damn where is lettuce'I said and called her name

Up here someone said

Lettuce pov

''I saw ichigo have an upgrade I wonder why and who was she fighting''?anyway everyone else is unlocked except me and all the other earth people and cyclions. I heard someone call my name so I shouted UP Here ichigo. ichigo looked up at me .i saw she was relieved she said something to taruto and then started to climb up but when she got half way up something must of shocked her because she fell at the bottom it was like slow motion (lol) kisshu's face was like:O as he ran to try catch her and luckily just before she hit the ground he caught her he shouted something I think he said she's unconscious ''….'' I thought I didn't know what to do I heard a ripple behind me I quickly turned around to find another one of deep blue's servants she had long pink hair in a ponytail and an orange vest with a purple waist coat on top with black shorts and yellow ribbon and brown flats she called her weapon it was called poison bubble wands they were two pink bubble wands with a dark green bottle attached to her side .She looked pretty shocked for some reason and I shouted MEW MEW UPGRADE and I don't know why but my outfit turned turquoise and I had green shoes and gloves on I said ok Mew castanets my weapons were the same but I had a different attack MEW OCEAN SPLASH I shouted and a white surge went flying to the girl and she screamed and teleported away from my attack and appeared behind me I heard another ripple and someone say she's mine it sounded like pai.

Pai pov

Me zakuro minto and megumi were thinking how to get out when someone came bursting in the door everyone went as white as a ghost .'who are you' I said Well mr. pai I am your brother kisshu coming to save your I said while kisshu just stood come save our butts already I said annoyed oh sorry kisshu said and cut us down with his kisshu said what I replyed you have to save lettuce NANI!?

Candy:ok how did ya like it

Kish:who the hell are you

Candy:it's me peace I just wanted to change my name for this story

Ichigo:ok candy . ummm everyone plz r&r and -

Candy;I'm sorry if the charectors are bit ooc

Ichigo :you cut me off

Candy :so


	5. Chapter 5

CANDY: hey guys

Kisshu: hello and welcome to THE DAY THE IDIOT TOOK OVER

Deep blue: hey #starts fighting#

Candy: continue the chapter at the end see who wins

Pudding: candykiss228 does not own tmm / mmp but she does own

Megumi and Aimi and Akane Na No Da

Candy: Yup oh yeah I forgot to tell you what age they all are so I will

Now guys what age are you

Ichigo:17

Kisshu:18

Pudding:14

Tart; 14 nearly 15

Lettuce:18

Pai:19

Mint:17

Ryou:18

Zakuro:21

Keiichiro:24

Megumi:15

That's everyone now read the story and when I make one of the charectors say it means swearing

_Recap_

'_Pai.' kisshu said 'What?' I said back 'umm you have to go save lettuce' _

'_NANI'!? I shouted _

_END RECAP_

_Pai _ pov

''i don't see why kisshu can't do it'' (Duh you're the one that loves

Her) ~at cell~ as soon as I got up there I saw she was fighting ''damn

she looks cute when she is fighting ahh pai what are you thinking'' I

Thought mentally slapping myself as I flew into the open cell and

Appeared right behind I grabbed her around the waist and picked her

legs up so I was carrying her bridal style .''Wow she is really light '' I thought as I started flying out as I landed I felt a slight blush spread across my cheek's. I quickly put her down and flew back up to the

cell and locked the pink headed girl in. Something just came across my mind ''where is Megumi'' I thought now on the ground again.

Kisshu pov

''god my little kitty cat is heavy '' I thought while picking ichigo up (remember she is unconscious) just then pai landed beside me with lettuce. After he put her down he flew back up and locked the cage on the girl and he then came back down again. We are going to need a plan I said pai nodded in reply and he whispered something like turn everyone invisible then unlock the cages. Hai I said and turned everyone invisible (they can still see each other and hear each other and the people in the cages but deep blue and his army can't) I did it I whispered to pai .

~after 10 minutes of explaining to the girls but not ichigo and six hours of unlocking cages later~

Few we are finally DONE mint said tiered out and sitting down on a big rock thingy yeah me to said taruto and pudding together but pudding adding a Na No Da and sitting down beside mint

Normal pov

''oh ya I forgot to ask pai what that big machine thing over there is '' kisshu thought 'Pai' kisshu said 'what'? pai replied 'what is that big machine that says cage control' kisshu said curious to find out what it is .Mint was getting so mad she was turning red and finally shouted THAT OPENS AND CLOSES ALL THE CAGES YOU .Oh kisshu said sheepishly rubbing the back of his before any of them could spend time being mad at kisshu there was a sudden smoke bomb that made everyone fall over and start coughing as soon as the smoke cleared the aliens got off the ground and stood in front of the mews like a shield (awwwww) all the mews got off the ground and transformed

MEW MINT

MEW LETTUCE

MEW PUDDING

MEW ZAKURO

METAMORPHO-SIS

AFTER GIRLS TRANSFORM~ NYA

All the girls looked around until pudding shouted 'SHOW YOURSELF COWARD! NA NO DA' well big mistake because a deep voice said I'll show myself but first a gust of wind made pudding fly back

Into a door off the cell on the other side of the room when she fell from the door three of the bars bent and then fell off (ouch) 'PUDDING'! Taruto shouted and quickly teleported over to pudding .

Taruto pov

We were all in front of the mew's like a shield. Pudding came in front of me and shouted 'SHOW YOURSELF COWARD NA NO DA'! ''oh pudding why just WHY'' I shouted in my mind as she was blown to the other side of the room '_no'_ I whispered and quickly teleported pudding I whispered as I picked her up bridal style as soon as I picked her up I could tell she was bleeding bad .Pudding's friend lettuce came running over I saw tears in her eyes. I already had buckets coming down my cheeks .You can go to my house and there should be bandages and first aid in the kitchen cupboard and you can put her in the spare room it's upstairs and it's the third room on the right said lettuce .Hai . Arigato I said back to lettuce and teleported to where lettuce Had told me. I ended up beside café mew mew ''THIS PLACE IS A STATE '' I mentally shouted but got over it and started walking to lettuce's house. It wasn't that far but when carrying someone it feels like hours. Once we got to the front door of the house I said to myself 'why didn't I just fly' ~anime sweat drop~ 'hm taru-taru is funny na no da' I heard a faint voice said I looked down to the young girl in my arms she could barely keep her eyes open so I teleported into the house and brought pudding into the spare room which was light brown with white bed sheets with gold flowers on it and gold pillow's and a few photo's of a little girl with green hair and brown eye's with a little baby in her arms she looked very happy'Hmm I wonder who that baby is in lettuce's arms.''wait where did lettuce say the bandages somewhere in the kitchen I think'' I will be back in a minute pudding ok ? I said ya sure she replied in pain.

Zakuro pov

'' wait why does deep blue have two shadows '' I thought ' mint' I whispered what onee-chan she whispered back to me 'Why does deep blue have two shadows'? I whispered to her but before she could answer a deep voice and a voice deep but not as deep as the first one said there's two shadows because there's two of us

END

Candy: ~is in corner in a ball crying and rocking back and forth ~

Ichigo:what's wrong with candy ?

Kisshu;oh her friend LOVES Justin beiber and forced her to listen to it for 3 and a half ours

Candy: to much Justin stinking beiber ~ goes to sleep on floor ~

Ichigo: the only thing that will make her better is reviews she wants to get 17 reviews bye ~nya~


	6. Chapter 6:we have to WHAT!

Candy: hey guys thanks for all the reviews I am very great full for them so I've got you a present

Kisshu:you have?

Candy : yes a new chapter

Masaya:BORING!

Candy:~hits around the head with metal chair~

Ichigo: …. YAY THE BAKA IS DEAD

Me&kisshu:o.O what the hell ?

Ichigo:candykiss228 does not own tmm/mmp but she does own megumi aimi and akane (you will see aimi and akane in this chapter)

_Recap_

_Zakuro pov_

''_wait why does deep blue have two shadows'' 'hey' mint I said 'what' she said back to me 'why does deep blue have two shadows' but before she could reply a deep voice and one deep but not as deep as the first said 'there's two shadows because there's two of us'_

_End recap_

Normal pov

Every one jumped back scared kisshu put ichigo lying down beside a rock and went over to the rest of the group and called out his weapons and so did the rest of the group pai shouted his attack

KUU-RAI-SEN

But when it was aimed at the shadows somebody or something put up a red force field so kisshu gave it a go and started running towards the shadows with his sai swords but was shot back with electricity .when he got up he looked in pain .after a few minutes of fighting two figures came out of the shadows one was deep blue and one was a girl with long brown/red hair bright red eyes and an outfit like deep blue in deep red. Well what a warm welcoming she said in an evil name is Deep red but that's just a stage name my real name is Akane(there's Akane for yeah)

Megumi pov

'_Baka's '_I whispered to myself. Yes I was watching them. I was sitting on top of some kind of pile of stones. (random)'huh who is that' I said as a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes appeared beside ichigo . She whispered something but I couldn't hear what she said

'wait' I whispered _'aimi' _I said in shock (girl lettuce was fighting )

Tart pov

''Ok bandages bandages'' I thought to myself as I was looking threw the kitchen cupboards 'bingo' I said as I took out a big box of medical stuff and teleported back to pudding.

With pudding

When I got there she was fast asleep.''she looks cute'' I thought to myself as I looked at my girlfriend. Yes we were girlfriend and boyfriend and we have been for one full year . 'Well I better start banaging her up' I said out loud as i started cleaning the cuts and putting the bandages on .

Ichigo pov

I didn't know where I was. It was a cold dark place .i heard my fellow mews and the aliens fighting.''I want to get up and and help them'' I thought as my eyes started to soon as I opened my eyes I heard someone teleport ''I wonder what that was ''I thought we were still in this prison like place. I tried to get up .it took a few minutes to get my balance. When I did I shouted

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS UPGRADE and went into my upgraded form. Everyone looked at me shocked at my mew I ran up to them lettuce , minto and zakuto nodded at each other and they all shouted

MEW MEW MINTO UPGRADE

MEW MEW LETTUCE UPGRADE

MEW MEW ZAKURO UPGRADE

Lettuce's upgrade was (check last chapter)

Ichigo 's upgrade was (check last chapter)

Zakuro's was the same but nearly black but her hair was up in a bun tied by blue ribbon

Minto's was the same but it was blue/white colour and her hair and gloves were very dark blue

We all called our weapons

Lettuce's were (check last chapter)

Ichigo's weapon was two white wands with pink hearts at the top

Zakuro's weapon was the same whip but the rope kind of bit had electricity swirling around it

Minto's weapon

Was the same bow and arrow but looked a bit more powerful.

'well well well' deep blue said as he looked at us 'you think a little upgrade will beat us' deep red said and shouted 'SWORD OF DARKNESS' as deep blue shouted 'SWORD OF PAIN'(lol) when everyone had their weapons and god if looks could kill nobody would be in this fight.

Pai pov

''god these guys look pretty stupid'' I thought as I shouted my attack only to distract him though

KUU-RAI-SEN I shouted and aimed it at deep red

As soon as it hit her deep blue ran over to deep red and asked if she was alright and just as I thought they would get all lovey dovey .'Mew ichigo attack' I whispered 'HAI' she whispered back to me and told the other mews and they all started running towards the enemys

'RIBBON … STRAWBERRY HEARt' ichigo shouted as her wands started to glow dark red

'RIBBON … ICE SPEARS' minto shouted out as she was aiming her icey spears

'RIBBON …. ZAKURO LIGHTNING ' zakuro shouted as her whip became lightning

' RIBBON … OCEAN SPLASH ' lettuce shouted as her castanets glowed green

And then all the mew mew's shouted together

'MEW MEW MIX UP' and all their attacks mixed up and went flying towards deep blue and beep red 'It was so strong it knocked them out . 'YES ' every body except pai shouted .But of course to ruin the moment somebody had to come a long .GUYS I shouted to them what the all replied .'Who the hell is that 'I said pointing in to the cell beside them (check chapter four to see what the girl lettuce was fighting looked like :P) there was a girl in the cell.

Kisshu pov

''wow that's freaky has she been watching us fight '' (mind frown lol) I thought as I glared at the girl in the cell .Intill she spoke 'what you all staring ' she said particualy looking at pai with a mad face . lettuce walked up to her and so did pai and they both said 'you look familiar' 'never mind enough's enough 'the girl in the cell said as she called her weapons

POISON BUBBLE WANDS (thanks to my sister who gave the idea of this oc and the name) the girl shouted and called her attack (remember the cells have teleport thingy 's)

POISON BUBBLE POP the girl shouted as her attack melted the bars

'so I see we meet again pai' said the girl (ok her name is aimi)

'w-what ' I-I haven't s-seen you in my life' pai said a bit shaky but with no emotion on his face 'ok' then if you say so she said with a grin .'Anyway did you come here for a fight or not said ichigo braking the tension.'oh you bet I did' said aimi with her weapons in her hands .

POISON BUBBLE POP aimi shouted and aimed for the mews but before it hit them I jumped in front of them and took the hit ''OUCH'' I thought before everything went black.

Ichigo pov

'anyway did you come to fight or not ' I said to aimi 'oh you bet I did ' said aimi her wands in her hands and called her attack

POISON –BUBBLE-POP aimi shouted and aimed her attack for us .But before it could hit us kisshu jumped in front of us and took the that he went unconscious .KISSHU I screamed at the top of my lunges as everybody ran over to took this as an opportunity to attack as she once again shouted

POISON-BUBBLE-POP and it went strait for us and whacked every single one of us and we all went unconscious .

Megumi pov

''oh god they were fighting my sister '' I mentally shouted and nearly everybody knows that she can not be beaten she will poisone you and the saddest bit is .Only the cyclions will survive because they have more strength then the mews.'ok they are all now unconscious so this is my cue ' I whispered to myself 'you mean our cue ' a little voice said from behind me .I quickly turned around to find a girl about my age with brown hair that was in a bun and big golden eyes .She was wearing a pink dress that went to about mid -thigh and black boots that were the same as kisshu's and that would be my twin sister neko. 'Neko' I whispered loud enough to hear 'megi' she said back to me .i ran over to her and gave my twin sister a massive hug .I said to her 'neko our sister aimi is down there and she killed some of my friends ' 'oh sister is being very mean ' neko replied 'yeah neko she is ok we have to go down and quickly teleport them into an abandoned hospital … ok ' ' yup' she said and we teleported down

Aimi pov

''well there finally gone '' I thought as I looked at the pile of half dead people.'Well hello there aymers' I heard someone call me by my nick name .It's aimi and why hello there if it isn't my little twin sisters' I said in a cute voice. 'Well nice seeing you bye' they both said at the same time and teleported somewhere with the bodies '' oh COME ON SERIOUSLY I WANTED TO DRAW ON THERE FACES '' I mentally screamed as I lokked at deep blue and deep red and pulled out a marker.(I really just felt like doing that)

At hospital with meg and neko

'well there all in beds but how are we going to wake up your human friends ' said neko taking down her long hair to brush it.' I don't know said megumi' worriedly and sat down . 'Wait WERE THE HELL ARE PUDDING AND TART ' .

Pudding pov

'Taru – Taru' said pudding with a confused look on her face. 'Yeah pudd' tart replied Where are pudding's onee-chans and taru-taru's onii-chan ? .'OH ummm they should be here soon' tart said getting worried since it had been 5 hours since he left with pudding.

Tart pov

'Taru –Taru' I heard pudding say 'Yeah pudd ' I replied 'Where are pudding's onee-chans and taru-taru's onii-chans'.'OH ummm they should be here soon ' I said reassuring pudding and myself I was really starting to worry '' were are they '' I thought to myself .Then I quickly turned around to find two girls around my age and they had a serious expression on their faces one of them was wearing a top like mine but pink with a dark blue bow and a blue vest under it and a pair of navy blue shorts her long black hair was in a high ponytail held by what earth people call a bobble (where I come from we call it a bobble not a bobbin) and one was wearing a small pink dress with black boots like kisshu's and she had brown hair in a bun.(neko and megumi)'AHHHHH' pudding screamed and hid under the blankets .'AHHHHHHH' neko and megumi screamed and jumped back scared 'WHO ARE YOU' I said as loud as he could 'oh I'm megumi and this is my twin sister neko' the girl called megumi said and pointed to her twin 'and why are you here na no da' pudding said still under the covers.'Well we are here to bring you to your friends ' said the girl named neko .'WHERE ARE THEY NA NO DA' pudding screamed at the top of her lungs now sitting on top of the blankets .'Well they got poisoned from our older sisters attack so we took them to an abanded hospital to rest' said megumi 'AND YOU LEFT THEM THERE ALONE WHEN ANYBODY COULD TURN UP ' I shouted as he was now getting annoyed 'oh ya' neko and megumi said at the same time and they both rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly .'Is that a twin thing' I said as I looked at the twins 'what is a twin thing' neko and megumi said 'oh never mind' ~anime sweatdrop~ I said 'ANYWAY NEXT STOP HOSPITAL NA NO DA' pudding shouted jumping out of bed but falling out of bed in the process .'Umm you ok pudd' I said yup na no da she said and got up off the ground and holding my hand

Neko pov

''OMG THESE TWO ARE SO FUNNY '' I thought trying not to laugh as the girl fell of the bed. Umm you ok pudd the guy said and helped the girl up .'Yup na no da' the girl said as she got up and was now holding the guy's hand .Both of them looked at us and said 'can we go now ' .Oh yeah but do you always say things together' megumi said 'Say what together ' they said at the same time but the girl added a na no da 'oh nothing ' I said as me and megumi both sweat droped. 'any way lets get going' I said 'oh pudding needs to go to the bathroom na no da the girl said and ran in to the bathroom that was connected to the room 'oh me to ' said megumi and ran to the main bathroom ''great megumi leaves me in the room with a stranger - _- oh well I'll just pick on him for a while '' I thought a fanged smirk appearing on my face .'So she's your girlfriend ' I said in a teasing tone 'yup' he said back ''well that was a fail '' I thought 'well you going to ask her to marry you' I said . 'HOW AM I MENT TO KNOW THAT ' the guy said blushing ' did I strike a nerve ' I said with a pouty face 'n-no ' the guy said his face now as red as a tomato 'come on then let's go ' I heard megumi say as she walked into the room 'I hope neko wasn't being mean to you' 'oh of course not do you really think I would do that ' I said before the guy could say anything with the puppy dog eyes 'ok pudding's ready ' the girl I just found out name's pudding 'come on then ' the gut said 'taru-taru na no da' 'yeah' the guy called taru- taru said 'can you teleport pudding there' 'sure' he said and walked over to pudding andput his arm around her waist and teleported to the hospital

~at hospital~

Kisshu pov

''ow my head really hurts'' I thought as I was in blackness ''where am I where's ichigo,pai .taruto,the rest of the mews WHERE ARE THEY '' I thought as my eyes flew were in the cyiclions hospital 'ICHIGO ICHIGO' I shouted as I vision was still blurry when I got my vision back taruto was floating over me shouting my name and shaking me.'t-t-tart ' I said calming down but I was still looking around frantically for ichigo .'kisshu' 'kisshu' 'KISSHU' tart screamed

'what' I replied shaking 'ichigo is right beside you ' tart said and pointed to the sleeping cat girl in the bed beside him.'i-ichigo i-chigo' 'why isn't she waking up ' kisshu said tears in his eyes 'we don't know why ' tart said in a whisper and he left to go to an upset pudding who was sitting beside lettuce 'you should get some rest kish' tart said to me 'ok' I said and went to sleep hoping ichigo would be alright if anything happened to his koneko-chan he would go crazy ''plz be alright koneko-chan

Candy:ok I'm gouing to end it now

Neko:NOOOOOO I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

Everyone:continue continue continue

Pai pov

''what's going on why do I feel sick where is everyone'' I thought as I tried to open eyes but before I did I heard somebody say 'pai can you hear me pai if you can hear me squeeze my hand ' I think it was megumi ''ok got to squeeze hand '' I thought as I squeezed her hand I heard somebody sigh in relief 'I have to open my eyes got to open my eyes' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I had megumi floating beside me with a cup of coffee and a biscuit.'oh hi pai' she said taking a sip of her coffe 'pai your awake'a girl with brown hair and a pink dress on and a pair of black boots like kisshu's (neko)'who is she' I said pointing at the girl 'and how does she know my name ' I added 'well let me introduce myself I am neko I am 14 and I am twin sisters with megumi' the girl called neko said and bowed 'your TWINS ' I said shocked ' yeah ' they both said at the same time 'um neko' I said 'what' she said back 'do you even know any of us ' 'yeah' she replied and took an apple from a fruit bowl that just magically appeared 'who' I said shocked 'you and kisshu' 'what I have never met you in my life' I said to neko 'we will talk tomorrow I just found something out' megumi said walking in to the room with a sad look on her face 'what did you find out' neko said very serious ' I am afraid the m-m-mews won't survive if we don't do something soon' W-WHAT' me and neko shouted ' what are we going to do ' I whispered a tear falling down my pale face 'we are going to have to find that out' said megumi I quietly looked at the passed out mew's and the sleeping kish and the worried tart(pudding passed out from breathing in the poisin)

~after a few hours of research megumi pov

'oh this is bad this is so bad' I said 'what' neko said 'we're going to have to turn them into – before I could continue pai cut me off and said 'we're going to have to turn them in to….

Cyclions

Candy: SORT OF CLIFFE !

KISSHU ;koneko chan a cyclion NEVER ! (JUMPS IN FRONT OF ICHIGO

Candy:read&review


	7. Chapter 7

Candy: hey guys

Kisshu:yay a new chapter!

Candy:sorry but no

Ichigo:why?

Candy:I have to go to my fathers house for a week but he doesn't have internet soooo sorry!

Lettuce:plz don't kill her but you are still welcome to review with idea's

Candy:yup bye bye!


	8. Chapter 7 the real one

Candy: hello (is sad)

Kisshu:whats wrong ?

Pai:she is upset because she has to been a bad author

Kish; what?

Pai:Because she did not update in …. months

Candy:YEAH. I AM REALLY MAD AT MYSELF I am so sorry (starts crying)

Disclaimer:candykiss228 does not own tmm/mmp If she did ichigo would have like 4 kids by now

Kisshu;(does perverted smirk)

Ichigo:creep(oh poor ichigo)

And just to make sure Kish and Ichigo are going out and Pai and Lettuce

_Recap_

'_oh this is bad this is so bad' megumi said 'whats wrong ' said neko 'we're going to have to turn them into '…. megumi said being cut off by pai 'we're going to have to turn them into cyclions (dun dun DUN)_

_End recap_

NORMAL POV

'WE HAVE TO WHAT'! Neko shouted 'we have to turn them into one of us' Megumi said sounding very calm 'YES I KNOW THAT BUT HOW AND WHY!' Neko shouted 'well first we inject alien DNA in every one and second if we DON'T THEY WILL DIE ' Megumi said suddenly in a white lab coat and big circular glasses on (-0-0- these kind lol) and entering a load of jibber jabber 'Pai do we really have to do this? ' Neko said 'yes yes we do' Pai said suddenly in a white lab coat and glasses to and was fiddling with a few liquids and doing loads of complicated stuff 'fine then what can I do ' I said rubbing my temples well you could go check on our patients ' Megumi said 'umm are we playing doctors and nurses now' Neko said but it just earned her two death glares.

KISH POV

''koneko – chan koneko-chan koneko- chan'' I thought over and over again as I had overheard Pai talking. 'Koneko – chan a cyclion' I whispered to myself just as Pai walked in with two other girls .One girl was holding a tray with 5 needles half full with green liquid in them.'Kisshu' Pai said picking up a needle with a scary looking face. 'Y-yes ' I replied with big eyes 'we need your blood' he said with that look still in his eyes .'WHAT BUT I-I .' I HATE NEEDLES. 'well do you want them to die Pai said pointing at loads of passed out people.'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING OF COURSE I DO NOT WANT ANY OF THEM TO DIE' I shouted.'Calm yourself' Megumi said harshly . I felt hot salty tears run down my face.I walked over to Megumi and whispered '_I never liked you and I never will'_

NEKO POV

''MEGUMI YOU HAD TO MAKE HIM CRY'' I shouted in my mind . I walked over to Megumi and glared ather hardly. After that I went over to Kish and whispered _'iv'e missed be a darling and sit down,relax and give me your arm.'_'….ok' he I took some blood I stuck a needle in my own arm and took some blood.I gave the two needles to Pai. After Pai injected one needle into all of the girls we all sat down and waited ….. and waited…and waited

32 minutes later :D

Normal Pov

All of the mew girls started to stir and slowly started to wake jumped up from his deep sleep and woke up his brothers and their friends. 'What the hell ' and 'where the fuck are we' chorused the room . 'AHHH why are THEY here!' Ichigo screamed as she finally spotted Kish and his brothers.'AND who are THEY' Mint added pointing over to Megumi and Neko.'Oh that's other one I'm not sure' Ichigo replied. 'OK I'm Neko . Megumi's twin sister' Neko said and sat down on Kish's lap and Megumi sat on Pai's. Kish's and Pai's eyes went big as they both suddenly felt 5 dark aura's 2 of them really bad.'KISH YOU CHEATED ON ME. ' Ichigo shouted angrily.'N-no' Kish stuttered out. 'You to Pai . Well I don't blame you. She is way prettier than me'. Lettuce said as she and Ichigo got out of the bed , and that's when they looked at each was wearing a dark green belly top with black buttons , a pair of black shorts and no shoes just ribbons…. Like hair was in a side old h- I mean Ichigo was also wearing a belly top but it was baggy and a pair of baggy hair was in a messy top bun so her long ears were bare (lettuce's were kinda covered)

Tart POV

''5,4,3,2,1 blast'' I thought as I saw Megumi sit on Pai's lap and Neko sit on Kish' of the Mew's got out of the (A\N ok so sorry for interrupting but I'll tell you what the rest are wearing at the end)beds and Mint screamed 'OK FIRST WHO ARE THESE STUPID SLUTS AND WHY DO WE HAVE STUPID POINTY FRICKING EARS?'after she finally finished screaming Neko got up and said 'Excuse me but my sister and I are NOT _sluts' _you could see she was trying to be calm but was failing miserably . 'GUYS SHUT UP NA NO DA PUDDING WILL EXPLAIN' Pudding said .'Neko-Niisan and Megumi-Niisan are here for a helped save us s-' Pudding tried to explain but being cut off by Ichigo 'Then why is _she_ sitting _on my _ boyfriends lap.

'yes care to explain' the rest joined in

Candy:I am so sorry it's so short only 4 pages but I've been so busy I went to England for 2 weeks and then my fathers for 2 weeks I had my piano and dancing and art exam (which I did not do so good in)and- your now getting bored here are the outfits

OUTFITS

Mint:dark blue top that is button up and a pair of light blue baggy shorts and knee length black high tops tied with blue lace her hair is down and strait

Pudding:yellow vest and an orange waist coat over ita pair of orange shorts and yellow ankle boots her now long blonde hair is half up half down(bit that is up is plaited)

Zakuro:purple vest and trousers like Pai's and shoes her hair is down and in a side pony

Oh and next chapter preview

_ find a hidden passage_

_ find ryou and keiichiro _

_3. Megumi finds a new transformation _

_Plz R&R….._


	9. Chapter 8

Candy:Hello my fellow friends.

…..

Candy:HELLO PEOPLE.

Candy:I guess there busy.

I DO NOT OWN TMM/MMP and I will be doing it on third person from now I NOTICED MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES GOMEN (sorry)

''yes care to explain'' the rest joined in

_End recap_

_Normal pov_

''I will' megumi said 'me and my sister are the ones who saved your butts just now so be happy!'' she said through gritted teeth.

''Then why is your sister sitting down on MY boyfriend's lap.'' Ichigo replied

''don't be silly!''…''Kish is my boyfriend …aren't you kish'' Neko half whispered half said.

''yea and pai is my boyfriend ,right pai''. Megumi whispered

''well…no I've been dating Ichigo for..10 months.'' kish said back

''BAKA we've been dating for nearly a year'' Ichigo sat down on the bed all the mews sat around her or behind her and pudding said 'Kish-niisan and Pai-niisan ,Ichigo-neesan and Lettuce-neesan can't we JUST WORK THIS OUT AND GET BACK TO EARTH ALIVE na no da''Pudding shouted ''yea pudding's right we'll sort this out later '' Zakuro said while glaring at the two Ikatashi brothers ''Megumi we sent you a letter telling you we met other people '' pai said ''oh y-yea I remember we gave it to Taruto to send '' Kish added and then glared at Taruto.

''oops!'' he said as he pulled the letter out of his pocket ''oh'' was all Megumi,Neko,Ichigo and Lettuce could say ''now Megumi ,Neko apologize'' Pai said ''ONLY IF THEY DO'' Neko shouted back ''fine'' Ichigo said ''1..2…3!'' kish counted ''SORRY!'' they all shouted at each other.

FEW HOURS OF JUST SITTING

''guys can you still transform'' kish said after he finally got Ichigo on her good side. ''uhm I don't know but we can try na no da'' pudding said ''ok let's try'' said Lettuce.

''MEW ICHIGO''

''MEW MINT''

''MEW PUDDING''

''MEW LETTUCE''

''MEW ZAKURO''

''METAMORPHOSIS CYCLION STYLE!''

After the shouted that out they transformed the same way but came out in different outfits. Ichigo was wearing a pair of black leggings with pink spikes going up the side a pink belly top and her usual boots her cat ears and tail where still there but her ears turned smaller her hair was in a side pony tail and a side was wearing her normal mew outfit but it had a heart cut around the belly button so you could see her skin her boots were the same but she had blue knee high socks on with buttons on them her hair was plaited to the side. Pudding was wearing a pair of orange dungarees but they were as shorts with a yellow long sleeved shirt under her shoes were the same but her hair is in a bun. Lettuce was wearing a frilly tank top that was green with leggings that are black with green ribbon twisting around the legs her shoes are the same but her hair is in pigtail/plaits . Zakuro was wearing the normal mew outfit but it was darker purple and her hair is in a high pony tail with a side fringe covering her left eye and pink fingerless gloves.

''WOW this is cool na no da'' Pudding shouted ''I wonder if we have the same weapons?'' mint said ''let's find out'' Zakuro said

''hmmmm ah I see STRAWBERRY KALASHANKOF'' Ichigo shouted and a hot pink gun appeared in her hand(look them up) ''that could be dangerous what's the attack?'' Taruto said ''hmmmm STRAWBERRY KILL'' Ichigo shouted her attack . ''I think we need a new wall'' kish said ''do Ryou an- WAIT WHERE ARE THEY, RYOU AND KEIICHIRO ARE NOT HERE!'' Pudding screamed 'None of us have even noticed'' Pai said leaning against a wall ''ouch''He said ''AH'' he added as the wall moved .''The wall moved'' Neko said ''we noticed you Baka'' Megumi said.''Should we go down those stairs'' Mint said ''COME ON NA NO DA'' Pudding screamed from half way down the followed. Neko and Megumi stayed behind. ''Should we?'' Megumi said ''Hell yeah'' Neko replied ''demon and angel, Light and dark….TRANSFORMATION!''

When the girls had finished their transformation they ran down the looked at them shocked. Neko was wearing an off the shoulder top that was pink and a white skirt that ended at the knees at the front but went flowing at the back and some pinks hair is in a usual bun tied with white ribbon with pink strings dangling also had big white wings with a ribbon tied around her neck that was half black half was wearing a top that had no sleeves still was attached to the neck. It had a grey diamond on it and black buttons on it. She was also wearing a pair of grey short shorts and a pair of black boots. Her hair is in a high also had black wings. Like Neko a black and white choker.

"Okay that was just , weird" Mint said sweat dropping. "Come on let's go forward" Kish said summoning his dragon swords. "you might want to get your weapons out" Pai said as he and Taruto got their weapons out.

"Strawberry KALASHANKOF" Ichigo said and her gun appeared.

"Minto SWORD" Mint said as a small blue sword appeared in her hand.

"Water ENERGY" Lettuce said as two balls of water appeared in her hands.

"Sweetie BOOMERANG" Pudding shouted as two sweet shaped yellow boomerangs appeared in Puddings hands.

"Energy WHIP" Zakuro shouted as she got her usual whip but it was glowing with electricity.

"Angel STAFF" Neko said as a white staff with a heart that had wings on it.

"Devil STAFF" Megumi said as a black staff appeared in her hands it had a heart with a crack going down the middle and it had two black wings on it.

The mews were all looking at their new weapons."We better hurry on" Pai said "Hai!" everyone walked for another 25 minutes when they finally came to a door."OH OH can I kick it down please!" Pudding shouted "Sure" Kish ,when she did the sight would of made anyone laugh

Candy:AND THAT'S IT

Kish:'bout time

Candy:AHG where did you come from and I'm sorry

PLS NO FLAMES!


End file.
